Little Levy's Lost Legendary Journal
by WaterAlchemist22
Summary: Levy lost her journal! Oh no! Detective Lucy and Detective Levy are on the case. It's pretty quick, just a short story.


The small blue-haired girl sat up straight from her desk. She stretched her small arms above her head, making her shoulder blade visible. She put her hands into her lap. Her eyes were half closed and her hair messy. She had a small line of drool going down her mouth to her chin. It stretched from her chin to the table.

"Gah…" Levy groaned, rubbing her left eye with her hand. She put her hands on the desk, pushing her chair outward.

"I stayed up all night again." She sighed, standing to her bare feet. She dragged her feet across the carpet, heading to the bathroom. She let out a big yawn, turning around to look at herself in the mirror.

"Eek!" She jumped back, scared of her reflection. "And this is why I need sleep and a brush."

She got out her orange brush with red bristles, stroking her hair back with it. She looked down at herself, while combing her tangled-blue hair. She fought herself to decide if she wanted a shower. She let out a deep sigh, shaking her head.

"I'm probably keeping Jet and Droy waiting." She put her brush on the counter, stretching her arms behind her back. She dragged her feet along the tile floor, cutting her foot slightly as she made the transition from tile to carpet. She finally made it to her small closet. She opened the brown-chestnut door that was decorated with different symbols of girly things.

She looked inside, placing her right hand on her hip, the other on her chin. "Might as well wear what I always do." She sighed, taking out her normal outfit out.

She threw it on the bed, taking off her big-white shirt. She threw it on the floor, and then continued to take off her loose-black shorts. She got them down to her ankle, keeping them off. The girl was now left in her blue boy shorts.

She walked over to the bed, slipping into her outfit. She brought a ribbon out of the pocket, tying it around her head. She got the white ribbon of her outfit, bringing it behind her neck to tie.

She finished getting ready, flipping her hair to hide the white ribbon of her dress. She went over to grab her shoes, ready to slip them on. She glanced over at the clock for a split second, noticing the time. "Dang it! Jet and Droy are going to kill me for this!"

She slipped her right shoe on, getting the left one ready to do the same. She hopped over to the desk, trying to place it on her foot.

_thud_

Her face met the ground, her body weight on top of her twisted arm that was trying to place the shoe on her foot. She let out a small whine as she sat up. "O-Ow…" She stood up quickly, finally placing the shoe onto her foot.

She ran to the desk, grabbing her brown tote bag. She pushed everything she needed into her bag, making sure she had her journal in it as well. She put her bag over her shoulder, grabbing her keys.

She ran out of her door, closing it behind her. She got her keys out, dropping them a couple times. "Dang it…" She groaned, always bending down to pick them up.

She finally got the key she needed, putting it into the key hole. She turned it to lock it, opening her bag back up to place the key into it. She dropped them inside, closing the back.

She turned around to view Jet and Droy. She was startled by this, jumping slightly at their sight. "G-Guys… You scared me." She spoke quietly.

Droy whined. "S-Sorry, Levy-chan! We didn't mean too!"

* * *

Levy sat in the guild, her legs crossed as she looked outward on the bench. She looked over, seeing a blonde-haired girl waving at her. "Hey Levy-chan!"

"Hello, Lucy-chan." She smiled, standing up. She took the bag off her shoulder, placing it on the bottom of the ground. She placed it right by the post, underneath the bench. "Do you want to check if there are any missions that you and I could do?"

Lucy nodded, pointing her thumb at Natsu. "Sure. Natsu is busy taking a mission with Happy. So I would love to take on with you."

Levy smiled, clapping her hands. "I'm glad. Let's go check what is there." Levy walked past Lucy, waiting for her to catch up with her.

Lucy followed Levy over to the mission board, standing in front of it by her when they got there. "None of these missions seems to be interesting enough."

"Oh I know… Hey! But let me check my journal to see if any of these might make anything come true." She smiled, going back to her bag. She opened it, looking for her journal. "Hm? Where is it?" She frantically looked through her bag, bringing everything out of it.

Lucy noticed the panicking mage, running over to her. "Is something wrong?"

Levy groaned. "I-I can't find my journal! My legendary journal is gone!"

"Is it bad if it is?"

"It has all my stories I write…" She blushed a shade of pink. "Stories about some people here…"

Lucy took a few seconds to understand, but got it finally. "G-Ga-…"

Levy stood up quickly, covering Lucy's mouth. "Shut up!"

Lucy moved Levy's hand. "A-Alright. I'll help you find it. Are you sure you brought it here?"

Levy nodded. "I am positive! I always take it with me wherever I go!"

Lucy looked around, trying to find anyone suspicious. "Well… It looks like a job for Levy and Lucy!" She gave her signature thumbs up, smiling at her. "We can find it. I'm here for you."

Levy gave her a content smile. "Thank you." She let out a sigh. "Let's find it!"

* * *

Levy and Lucy walked around the guild, asking anyone if they have seen a white journal with 'LMG' on it. They went up to Juvia, who was watching Gray from behind a post.

"Hey, Juvia." Lucy went up to her, waving.

Juvia turned around, facing them. "Hello, Levy and Lucy." She blinked a couple times, wondering why they are talking to her. "What does Levy and Lucy want?"

Levy looked down, rubbing her foot on the ground, making a squeaking noise. "I can't find my journal. Have you seen it?"

"Juvia can't say she has. How does it look?"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Gray asked, coming up to the girls with Natsu; Gray leaning against the pole, Natsu standing by Gray and Levy.

"Gray-Sama…" Juvia stepped back a few, watching him.

Lucy sighed. "Do you guys know where Levy's journal is? It's white with the initials 'LMG'."

Gray shook his head. "Sorry, can't say I have."

Natsu looked at Levy. "Don't worry, Levy! We will help you find it."

Levy shook her head. "It's fine, Natsu. Lucy and I got it. Thanks though." She let out a small sigh, turning around to walk away.

Lucy sighed as well, waving to Gray, Natsu, and Juvia. "I'll talk to you guys later. I need to help Levy." She ran towards Levy, turning her around. "Don't worry. I will help you get the journal."

Levy smiled, shrugging her off. "I'm fine. I'll call it a day. We've literally looked all day. Jet and Droy are getting tired that I'm not with them."

Lucy sighed, moving her hands down. "Are you sure?"

"I'll talk to you later, Lucy." Levy turned around, giving a quick wave at the blonde.

* * *

Levy walked to get her bag, noticing it was open. "Hm?" She looked around, noticing a black tail coming from underneath the table. She kneeled to the ground, bringing her dress to cover herself.

"Panterlily?"

He turned around, arms crossed. "What is it?"

"D-Did you take my journal?"

Pantherlily came out from underneath the table, smiling up at her. "I would never do that, Levy. That is an invasion of privacy."

Levy smiled back. "Alright. Thank you for being honest."

"No problem, Levy." He saw Gajeel, heading towards him. He smirked lightly as he yelled something out, hoping Levy would overhear. "Hey! Gajeel! Have you ever thought of having intercourse with someone on the tables in this guild?"

Levy blushed a bright red, getting her journal out of her bag. She opened it to page twenty-three, noticing a paw print. "Pantherlily!"

Pantherlily laughed, walking by Gajeel's side out of the Guild Hall. "Bye Levy!"

"N-No! I never wrote that."

"Gi Hee. He never said you did."

Levy's eyes widened, sitting on the bench… defeated.


End file.
